Lost and Found
by Buttermints
Summary: Hyungseob harus rela suasana paginya yang damai menjadi rusak karena kemunculan seseorang dengan telinga dan ekor seperti kucing di dalam rumahnya. Tingkahnya yang semena-mena hampir membuat Hyungseob terkena penuaan dini. "JAUHKAN TUBUHMU DARIKU! DASAR MESUM!"-Hyungseob. Produce 101/Wanna One/Main!Jinseob Couple (Woojin x Hyungseob)/Catboy!AU/Mind to review? [Update Chapter 5]
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Catboy!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Jinseob couple_

 _Rating: T++ to M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

.

.

.

"Dua potong _Red Velvet,_ tiga potong _Tiramisu_ , dan dua _Mocha Latte_." Seorang lelaki muda terlihat sedang menghitung pesanan pelanggan di meja kasir. "Semuanya 8500 won." Lanjutnya seraya memberikan _paperbag_ berisi pesanan pelanggan tersebut kemudian menerima uang yang diberikan pelanggan.

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa datang lagi." Lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum manis andalannya hingga membuat dua orang pelanggang wanitanya memekik gemas sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari cafe itu.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibirnya. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Waktunya menutup toko!" Ia kemudian beranjak dari meja kasir untuk memasang tanda ' _Close_ ' yang ada di pintu masuk dan menurunkan tirai kayu di setiap jendela. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke meja kasir untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya.

Ia bergegas menghitung hasil penjualan hari ini kemudian memasukkannya kedalam amplop setelah sekali lagi mengecek ulang hitungannya agar tidak salah. Matanya menangkap angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jarum jam di atas pintu masuk cafe.

"Jam sepuluh? Pantas saja aku mulai mengantuk." Ucapnya seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Ternyata seperti ini rasanya _shift_ malam– WAAA!"

Seketika tubuh penjaga kasir itu terlonjak ketika sepasang tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan rekan kerja yang juga pemilik cafe ini tengah tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditampakkannya.

"Dongho _hyung_! Ya tuhan... aku tidak mau mati sia-sia hanya karena kau kageti!"

Dongho kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan Hyungseob, ditambah gerakan mengusap dada yang disertai dengan ekspresi _shock_ nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu Seob- _ah._ " Ucapnya seraya menstabilkan nafas. "Kau sudah selesai menghitung uangnya?"

Hyungseob segera menyerahkan amplop coklat dan diterima oleh Dongho. "Sudah selesai, jumlahnya kutulis di bagian depan amplop."

"Oke. Kau boleh pulang sekarang, yang lainnya biar aku yang bereskan." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hyungseob.

"Jangan! Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tak apa, lagipula kau hari ini sudah mau mengisi _shift_ malam Jinyoung yang sedang sakit. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, kau harus istirahat."

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari bibir Hyungseob. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan _hyung_ nya untuk membereskan cafe sendirian. Tapi perkataan Dongho ada benarnya juga, sekarang sudah sangat larut, dia butuh tidur yang cukup karena besok pagi dia harus kembali bekerja di _shift_ normalnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Ujarnya seraya menguap. "Aku ambil tasku dulu _hyung_ jangan kunci pintu depan."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menganggukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat tertawa melihat Hyungseob hampir jatuh karena terpeleset selembar tissue yang entah sejak kapan ada di lantai sebelum akhirnya hilang ketika memasuki _locker room_. Sembari menunggu Hyungseob, Dongho membersihkan meja-meja sekaligus bersiap untuk mengepel lantai cafe.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyungseob kembali muncul dengan pakaian yang berbeda. _Hoodie_ abu-abu membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya, kemudian celana panjang berwarna senada, tak lupa sebuah _beanie hat_ yang bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok _hyung_!" Hyungseob melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melewati Dongho.

"Ne! Ah, Hyungseob-ah!"

Sontak lelaki berhoodie abu-abu itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Dongho.

" _Ne_ hyung?"

Dongho memelankan suaranya. "Jika nanti kau merasa diikuti, jangan menoleh ke belakang."

Hening sejenak.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Bisa saja itu orang usil, atau–"

Hyungseob mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali ransel yang kini tengah dipakainya.

"–bisa jadi itu hantu." Lanjut Dongho.

" _Aish..._ aku tidak takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu _hyung_. Jadi percuma saja menakutiku. Sudahlah selamat malam!"

Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan penuh percaya diri yang sayangnya bohong itu, Hyungseob bergegas keluar dari cafe meninggalkan Dongho yang sedang tertawa. Ia tahu jika pernyataan Hyungseob tadi itu hanya sekedar pencitraan saja.

Hyungseob tidak takut pada hantu?

Siapa yang akan percaya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Ahn Hyungseob, lelaki berusia 21 tahun yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa aktif di salah satu universitas di Seoul dengan mengambil jurusan Seni dan Desain. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja _part time_ dengan tujuan mencari pengalaman di dunia kerja dan memanfaatkan waktu liburnya yang berjumlah tiga hari dalam seminggu.

Sebenarnya Hyungseob tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja karena pada dasarnya ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Hanya saja ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencari uang sendiri dan hasil dari kerja _part_ _time_ itu ia simpan di rekening banknya.

Hyungseob terkenal sebagai anak yang pandai di kampusnya. Selain itu, wajahnya yang tampan juga menjadi nilai tambah di mata orang-orang sekitarnya. Dia termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang banyak diincar oleh senior dan juniornya karena wajah tampan dan senyuman manis yang ia miliki.

Namun, dibalik itu semua, Hyungseob adalah orang yang masuk ke dalam kategori penakut. Terutama pada sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan hantu.

Seperti saat ini, Hyungseob berjalan melewati trotoar dengan tangan yang memegang erat tali ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang sejak tadi terlihat melintas di sekitar wilayah itu.

Sejak tadi lelaki itu menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang dia hapal untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang menjadi-jadi. Tidak pernah tersirat sedikitpun di kepala Hyungseob untuk berjalan kaki pada jam sebelas lewat seperti sekarang. Ia sudah mencoba memberhentikan beberapa taksi yang lewat, namun nihil, tak ada satu taksipun yang berhenti.

Harusnya ia sudah bermimpi indah sembari bergulung dengan selimut di atas ranjang empuknya. Tapi ia merelakan waktu tidurnya yang berharga itu untuk menggantikan temannya Jinyoung yang sedang sakit. Lagipula ia juga merasa kasihan pada Dongho jika membiarkannya hanya bekerja berdua dengan Hyunbin.

"Haaah... sudahlah, ayo cepat sampai rumah dan tidurr." Ucapnya seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kaleng bergerak di belakangnya. Seketika tubuh Hyungseob mematung di tempat, wajahnya mulai memucat. Kemudian ucapan Dongho ketika di cafe tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

' _Jika nanti kau merasa diikuti, jangan menoleh ke belakang.'_

Hyungseob kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang.

' _Tenang Hyungseob, lanjutkan langkahmu, tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang. sedikit lagi kau akan sampai di rumah.'_

Suara daun yang terinjak berhasil membuyarkan monolog Hyungseob. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lagi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kompleks rumah yang ditinggalinya.

Hatinya bersorak ketika pagar rumah miliknya sudah terlihat. _'Itu dia rumahku! Sedikit lagi sampai!'_

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya kemudian bergegas membuka pagar, lalu menguncinya kembali setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu untuk mengambil kunci rumah di dalam tasnya.

Ketika tangannya merogoh isi tas untuk mengambil kunci rumah, ia merasakan sesuatu menggesek-gesek kaki kanannya. Sontak saja ia berteriak tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin suara teriakannya itu mengganggu tetangganya.

"WAAAAAA! JAUHI AKU! JAUHI AKUU!"

Tubuhya ia rapatkan ke pintu rumah yang belum sempat ia buka. Tas ranselnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" _Miaw~_ "

' _He? S– Suara Kucing?_ ' Ia mengintip dari sela-sela ransel yang saat ini menutupi wajahnya, wajahnya ia tundukkan ketika merasa sesuatu kembali menggesek kakinya.

"Miaww~!"

Seketika tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk lemas di lantai ketika ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah seekor kucing yang entah milik siapa sedang menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kaki Hyungseob.

"Ya tuhan, ternyata hanya kucing." Helaan napas lega terdengar di tengah keheningan itu.

Kucing berbulu coklat kemerahan itu dengan tidak sopannya naik ke atas pangkuan Hyungseob yang sedang terduduk lemas dengan bersandar pada pintu. Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari kucing itu seraya menyamankan tubuhnya di pangkuan Hyungseob.

" _Ya! Ya!_ Kau ini kucing siapa he? Dasar tidak sopan! Aku ini bukan tuanmu."

Hyungseob kembali menggerutu melihat kucing yang sekarang sedang mendengkur di pangkuannya. Ia mencoba menurunkan kucing itu dengan cara mengangkatnya, tapi hewan berkumis itu malah menanamkan kukunya pada sweater milik Hyungseob. Akhirnya Hyungseob mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksanya turun karena takut sweater kesayangannya sobek terkena cakaran si kucing.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh menginap di rumahku malam ini. Tapi kau harus kembali pada pemilikmu besok. Mengerti?"

Tentu saja Hyungseob tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari si Kucing.

"Untuk apa kau bicara padanya bodoh, memangnya dia manusia? _Aish,_ kurasa aku memang butuh istirahat." Ucapnya seraya memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil mengambil kunci yang terselip di dalam tasnya, ia lalu menggendong Kucing itu dan berusaha membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan menggendong binatang berbulu itu.

Ia segera masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu lewat tombol yang berada di sebelah pintu. Kemudian ia menurunkan kucing dalam gendongannya yang langsung saja berlari begitu keempat kakinya menginjak lantai.

"Hey! Kucing tidak sopan, dia pikir ini rumahnya!?" Hyungseob segera menyusul kucing itu setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan membawanya.

"Miaww! Miaw miaw!"

Hyungseob bergegas menuju dapur setelah mendengar suara meongan keras milik Kucing tidak tahu diri itu. Tampak si kucing yang kini sudah berada di atas meja makan miliknya dan mengendusi kotak susu yang sudah Hyungseob minum tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu susu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak berisik."

Dengan sigap, ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan sekotak susu yang masih baru, kemudian menuangkan isinya kedalam mangkuk. Setelah mangkuk itu terisi penuh, Hyungseob meletakkan mangkuk itu di lantai yang langsung saja dihampiri oleh si Kucing.

"Kau boleh tidur di mana saja, asal tidak di dalam kamarku, paham? Ya sudah, aku akan istirahat. Jangan buat kekacauan saat aku tidur." Hyungseob mengusap pelan kepala Kucing yang sedang meminum susunya itu, lalu segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Hyungseob merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal ke atas ranjang empuk favoritnya setelah sebelumnya mandi terlebih dulu. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah karena seharian bekerja, ditambah lagi kegiatan olahraga malamnya yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia merasa kakinya berubah menjadi jelly ketika berjalan.

"Ah kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang." Ia menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di nightstand sebelah tempat tidurnya, kemudian mematikan lampu utama kamar tidurnya. Tidak sampai 15 menit, suara napas yang teratur terdengar di kamar itu.

Ketika Hyungseob sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya, tiba-tiba sesuatu berwarna coklat kemerahan yang tidak lain adalah Kucing yang menghampiri Hyungseob tadi naik ke atas tempat tidur Hyungseob. Kucing itu tampak mengendusi rambut Hyungseob sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di dekat dada Hyungseob. Kemudian kucing itu ikut tertidur di samping tuan barunya.

Rupanya Hyungseob lupa tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat hingga akhirnya makhluk berkumis itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa si pemilik kamar ketahui.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Bias-bias keemasan mulai menerobos masuk ke kamar berukuran sedang itu. Meskipun dihalangi oleh tirai, namun cahaya matahari itu mampu membuat lelaki bersurai hitam menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kedua tangannya kembali memeluk sesuatu yang terasa hangat di tangannya, sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan ke benda yang sedang ia peluk saat itu.

' _Rasanya boneka ini memiliki hangat seperti milik manusia. Mungkin aku masih bermimpi memeluk seseorang.'_

Hyungseob berujar dalam hati seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Nngg"

Suara lenguhan halus terdengar di kamar itu. Seketika Hyungseob memaksa membuka matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

' _Suara siapa itu? Ah, aniya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'_

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu kembali memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya membola ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan sedang memejamkan matanya, pertanda dia sedang tidur. Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kemudian arah pandangannya turun ke bawah.

' _D– Dia telanjang?'_

"HWAAAAAA!"

BUGH–!

Seketika teriakan terdengar menggema di kamar itu disertai dengan suara benda jatuh. Lelaki yang mulanya tertidur pulas seketika terbangun ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas disusul dengan rasa sakit pada pantatnya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan itu mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengaduh kesakitan. Sementara Hyungseob yang belum pulih dari _shock_ nya kembali mengalami _heart attack_ untuk kedua kalinya setelah melihat sepasang telinga yang berwarna hampir senada dengan rambut lelaki itu mencuat di sela-sela helai rambutnya. Disusul dengan benda panjang mirip ekor yang bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuh lelaki itu.

' _T– Telinga?'_

Pupil matanya kembali melebar.

' _E– Ekor?!'_

"S– SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?! D– DAN A– APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan Buttermints ehehe~. Kali ini aku bawain ff couple Jinseob, masih dari Wanna One. Lagi kepingin bikin ff tentang Catboy dan jadilah Woojin sebagai kucing jadi-jadiannya. XD  
Terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah sempetin baca!  
Masukan dari readernim sekalian sangat berharga bagi author.  
Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow yaa...  
Thankyou~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan itu mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengaduh kesakitan. Sementara Hyungseob yang belum pulih dari shocknya kembali mengalami heart attack untuk kedua kalinya setelah melihat sepasang telinga yang berwarna hampir senada dengan rambut lelaki itu mencuat di sela-sela helai rambutnya. Disusul dengan benda panjang mirip ekor yang bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuh lelaki itu._

' _T– Telinga?'_

 _Pupil matanya kembali melebar._

' _E– Ekor?!'_

" _S– SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?! D– DAN A– APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"_

.

.

.

 **Lost and Found**

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Catboy!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Jinseob couple_

 _Rating: T++ to M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! –Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Suasana kamar bernuansa putih itu tampak kembali tenang pasca kejadian penuh teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang tadi terjadi. Tampak dua lelaki yang duduk diam di posisi mereka masing-masing. Lelaki bersurai hitam tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang terduduk di atas karpet.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu tampak sedang memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri, mulai dari menyentuh helai rambutnya, menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya, sampai menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Raut wajah bingung bercampur senang terlihat di wajah tampannya. Sesekali benda panjang yang diyakini sebagai ekor tampak bergerak mengibas-ngibas di belakang tubuhnya.

Pandangan mata Hyungseob terpaku pada ekor yang sedang bergerak-gerak itu. Sesekali ia mencubit kecil pipinya kemudian memekik karena merasakan sakit. _'Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Pipiku terasa sakit.'_ Pikirnya seraya mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu karena tampaknya lelaki lain yang terduduk di lantai masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

" _Ekhm!_ "

Suara deheman Hyungseob membuat lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu menghentikan aktivitas –mari memeriksa tubuh– yang sedang ia lakukan. Sepasang telinganya berdiri tegak ketika lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba mengenali lelaki yang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kau siapa?"

Mata Hyungseob menatap lelaki yang kini juga tengah memandangnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, dahinya tampak berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu mengucapkan kata pertamanya hari ini.

"Park Woojin."

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku, ah atau lebihi tepatnya di **ranjangku**."

Kali itu Hyungseob sengaja menekankan kata 'ranjangku', kemudian menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang mengaku bernama Woojin itu.

"Semalam kau bilang padaku jika aku boleh tidur dimanapun aku suka, setelah kau memberiku susu."

Seketika sebuah senyuman lebar nampak di wajahnya. Ekornya kembali bergerak-gerak aktif, seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja menemukan seekor ikan segar.

Pernyataan Woojin seketika membuat Hyungseob terdiam dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Wajahnya menampakkan bahwa ia sedang bingung ditambah dengan garis-garis tipis yang muncul di dahinya.

Hyungseob sedang berpikir keras. Memangnya semalam dia memberi susu pada manusia? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Woojin yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan ketiga. Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Setan? Siluman? Alien? Makhluk langka?"

"Aku menyebut diriku ini Hybrid. Jadi, tolong jangan sebut aku seekor siluman, itu menggelikan." Matanya menatap tajam manik hitam milik Hyungseob.

Tatapan mata lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu membuat Hyungseob terpaku, seakan-akan ia telah menjadi batu. Entah mantra apa yang telah dilepaskan oleh lelaki itu, dirinya merasa terdominasi oleh aura yang menguar dari lelaki di depannya.

"H– Hybrid?" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika bicara.

Woojin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku kucing yang semalam kau beri susu."

Kepala Hyungseob seketika terasa pening, informasi yang sejak tadi didapatkannya dari Woojin membuat otaknya berpikir terlalu keras. Jujur saja semua informasi itu tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya, bagaimana bisa seekor kucing berubah menjadi manusia dalam semalam.

' _Tidak mungkin... orang ini bohong padaku. Jangan-jangan dia laki-laki yang suka melakukan pelecehan seksual dan saat ini sedang menyamar.'_

' _Tapi... Aku masih berpakaian lengkap saat bangun tadi meskipun dia telanjang. Lagipula bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke rumah ini. Rumah ini dikelilingi pagar yang tinggi dan mustahil untuk dipanjat.'_

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Hyungseob masih sibuk dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya, sedangkan Woojin masih tetap dengan posisi awal duduknya, tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Hyungseob kembali memperhatikan Woojin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, minus benda yang berada di tengah-tengah pahanya. Untuk bagian yang satu itu, Hyungseob sengaja melewatinya. _'Aku benar-benar harus menginterogasinya.'_ Pikirnya seraya melihat angka pada jam dinding. _'Masih jam 6 pagi, masih ada dua jam tersisa sebelum aku berangkat kerja.'_

Suara deheman Hyungseob kembali menarik atensi Woojin yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar itu.

"Ehm, jadi... bisa jelaskan padaku tentang 'Hybrid' dan 'Kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia'. Lalu jelaskan juga kenapa kau bisa mengikutiku sampai ke rumah."

Garis-garis tipis di dahi Woojin kembali terlihat, kali ini dia berpikir dengan tangan yang ia tumpukan di dagunya. Tak lama kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali bicara.

"Dulunya aku manusia, sama sepertimu. Aku dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat jauh dari sini. Ketika umurku 16 tahun, aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke sebuah rumah yang menurut orang-orang ditinggali oleh seorang nenek penyihir. Katanya nenek itu sering melakukan praktek-praktek ilmu hitam seperti voodo dan sejenisnya."

Hyungseob mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk ke otaknya, kemudian kembali mendengarkan Woojin yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku masih ingat saat itu si nenek melihat kami yang sedang mengintipnya ketika melakukan praktek voodo di dalam rumahnya. Sontak saja aku dan teman-temanku segera melarikan diri dari situ, sayangnya aku sedang tidak beruntung karena kakiku tersandung lantai kayu yang tidak rata hingga membuatku terjatuh dan akhirnya nenek itu menangkapku."

Hela nafas terdengar di ruangan itu, Hyungseob bisa melihat kedua telinga Woojin yang tadinya berdiri tegak menjadi terkulai.

"Karena takut aku membocorkan rahasianya ke seluruh penduduk, dia memaksaku meminum sebotol cairan yang rasanya aneh, kemudian tulang-tulangku terasa seperti diremukkan ketika tubuhku mulai menyusut dan akhirnya berubah menjadi kucing. Setelah itu si nenek membungkusku dengan karung dan tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di kota ini."

Woojin menjeda sejenak ceritanya.

"Saat itu tubuhku memang seekor kucing, tapi aku masih bisa berpikir layaknya manusia normal. Beberapa kali aku dipungut oleh beberapa orang, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal terlalu lama dengan mereka, karena aku ingin menjadi manusia kembali."

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah berubah menjadi seperti sekarang?" Hyungseob memotong kalimat lelaki itu.

"Tidak pernah, sampai aku lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan dengan dua kaki." Woojin menunjukkan cengirannya. "Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Ah, memangnya saat ini kita berada di tahun berapa?"

"2017."

"Berarti.. sudah sekitar tujuh tahun aku tidak berjalan–" Woojin kembali menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. "– dan tidak mandi."

"Oke.. baik.. lalu kenapa kau bisa mengikutiku sampai rumah dan kenapa kau bisa berubah kembali jadi manusia?" Sungguh, rasa penasaran Hyungseob menjadi semakin besar setelah mendengarkan cerita Woojin.

"Aa... sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama dua minggu terakhir. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pot besar di depan cafe tempatmu bekerja." Cengiran lebar itu kembali muncul di wajah Woojin. "Entahlah, saat pertama kali aku berpapasan denganmu, aroma tubuhmu yang terasa seperti campuran _cherry_ dan _vanilla_ seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu. Jadi sejak saat itu aku mulai menungguimu di depan cafe setiap hari sampai kau selesai bekerja."

Jemari ramping Hyungseob memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. "Lanjutkan..."

"Lalu tentang perubahanku ini... aku tidak tau kenapa." Woojin kembali terdiam seraya menggerakkan ekornya kesana-kemari. "Ah! Aku ingat!" Hyungseob terlonjak mendengar seruan tiba-tiba Woojin.

"Nenek itu bilang aku akan berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika aku berhasil menemukan _Mate_ ku."

Mata Woojin kembali menatap manik hitam milik Hyungseob, kemudian ia mulai merangkak mendekati Hyungseob di atas ranjang. Mata Hyungseob membulat melihat pergerakan Woojin yang semakin mendekat padanya, seketika ia beringsut mundur hingga dirinya berada di tengah-tengah ranjang.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu berhenti ketika pergerakannya terhalang oleh ranjang tempat Hyungseob duduk. Geraman kesal meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia ingin menghampiri lelaki yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dari atas ranjang, namun apa daya, kakinya terasa lemas saat ia mencoba berdiri.

Akhirnya ia menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya bisa berada lebih tinggi daripada ranjang di depannya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungseob yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Mendekatlah sedikit, aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu."

"M– Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Woojin mencoba membujuk Hyungseob dengan suara lembutnya.

Hyungseob masih memeluk erat-erat selimutnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

Suara geraman rendah kembali meluncur dari bibir Woojin. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal aneh, mendekatlah sebentar. Aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu."

Lelaki yang masih duduk diam di atas ranjang itu nampak berpikir seraya melihat ke arah jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 45 menit. _'Baiklah, Hyungseob kau hanya harus memberikan sebelah tanganmu, kemudian bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Jangan sampai kau terlambat hanya karena orang ini'_.

"Baiklah. Tapi! J– Jika kau melakukan macam-macam, aku akan melemparmu lewat jendela."

"Ya ya... aku janji." Woojin kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, hingga menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

Suara kain yang saling menggesek mengiringi gerakan Hyungseob yang perlahan mendekati Woojin. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Woojin. Uluran tangan itu segera disambut Woojin dengan antusias, ia mengusap punggung tangan Hyungseob perlahan.

Hyungseob terkejut ketika lelaki di depannya itu tiba-tiba mengendusi tangannya, sontak ia menarik tangannya agar menjauhi hidung Woojin, namun sia-sia karena pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Woojin.

' _Aromanya terasa sangat manis di hidungku. Aku belum pernah mencium yang seperti ini.'_

Hidungnya terus mengendusi setiap inchi jari-jemari milik Hyungseob seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung pada lima benda panjang dan ramping itu.

Aroma manis yang terus menguar memasuki indra penciumannya itu seketika membangkitkan perasaan posesif yang tidak pernah muncul sebelumnya. Perasaan ingin memiliki serta ingin mengklaim orang ini sebagai miliknya seorang.

' _Dia milikku.'_

' _Milikku, dia Mateku.'_

Hyungseob merasakan deru nafas yang tidak teratur mengenai tangannya, ia kembali menaruh atensinya pada Woojin setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekali lagi matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Woojin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

' _K– Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku?'_ Lelaki bersurai hitam itu merasa tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat tatapan tajam Woojin yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terlonjak ketika merasakan sebuah benda basah menyentuh punggung tangannya.

' _L– Lidah?!'_

"YA! DASAR CABUL!" Tangan kirinya yang semula meremat bantal, kini telah berpindah tepat ke dahi Woojin.

"Ahk! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Seketika Woojin melepas tangan kanan Hyungseob yang tadi ia pegang. Kemudian mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang baru saja dipukul keras oleh telapak tangan Hyungseob.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, Woojin malah mendapatkan hadiah injakan yang lumayan pada ekornya yang berada di lantai. Suara jeritan pilu terdengar menggema di kamar itu, si pemilik ekor terlihat berguling-guling di atas karpet kemudian duduk dan meniup-niup ekornya yang terasa ngilu.

Pelaku penginjakan ekor itu sudah menghilang dari kamar ketika Woojin sibuk berguling-guling tadi. Saat ini si pelaku sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Apa benar orang seperti dia itu _mate_ ku?! Aish!"

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview, favorite, dan follow ff ini. Nggak nyangka bakalan banyak yang ngikutin dan baca, aku senang sekali readernimm.  
Terimakasih banyakk.  
Buat yang tanya kenapa si Woojin bisa berubah jadi manusia, di atas udah ada jawabannya yaa, tapi dia baru berubah jadi setengah manusia dan setengah kucing, belum sepenuhnya.  
Oke, akhir kata, aku tunggu saran dan komentar readernim sekalian.  
See you in next chapter~

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Suara jeritan pilu terdengar menggema di kamar itu, si pemilik ekor terlihat berguling-guling di atas karpet kemudian duduk dan meniup-niup ekornya yang terasa ngilu._

 _Pelaku penginjakan ekor itu sudah menghilang dari kamar ketika Woojin sibuk berguling-guling tadi. Saat ini si pelaku sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja._

" _Apa benar orang seperti dia itu mateku?! Aish!"_

.

.

.

 **Lost and Found**

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Catboy!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Jinseob couple_

 _ **Park Woojin 23 y.o**_

 _ **Ahn Hyungseob 21 y.o**_

 _Rating: T++ to M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! –Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersweater hitam tampak berlari memasuki pintu belakang cafe dengan rambut yang berantakan serta wajah yang dipenuhi oleh peluh. Kaki-kakinya segera ia langkahkan menuju _locker room_ untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam cafe.

"Ah, _good morning_ Seobie- _hyung_!" Tampak seorang lelaki bersurai _golden blond_ berjalan melewati _locker room_ dengan sebuah box berisi buah di tangannya.

" _Morning_ Daehwi!" Jawabnya seraya mengaitkan kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa, merapikan sedikit rambutnya, kemudian segera keluar dari _locker room_ menuju meja kasir.

Suasana cafe sudah terlihat cukup ramai, satu-persatu pengunjung mulai memasuki cafe yang sudah buka sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Pagi hari memang menjadi salah satu waktu teramai cafe ini selain pada waktu _lunch_ dan _dinner_. Selain karena menu-menu yang selalu _fresh_ dari dapur, pegawai-pegawai yang semuanya berwajah tampan menjadi daya tarik terbesar cafe ini.

Hyungseob tampak memperhatikan Dongho yang sedang melayani satu pelanggan di meja kasir. Ketika si pelanggan sudah selesai dengan pesanannya, ia segera menghampiri pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat _hyung_!" Lelaki bersurai hitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Ah, Hyungseob! Ku pikir kau tidak datang karena kelelahan dengan shiftmu semalam." Dongho terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Hyungseob. "Tak apa Seob- _ah,_ sebenarnya hari ini kau boleh ijin tidak masuk karena sudah menggantikan shift Jinyoung semalam. Aku bisa menjadi kasir untuk sehari."

Kepala Hyungseob menggeleng cepat. "Tidak _hyung_! Aku akan tetap bekerja hari ini."

"Baiklah, tapi jika nanti kau merasa lelah atau semacamnya, kau bisa bilang padaku." Anggukan patuh Hyungseob membuat pria kekar itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku akan kembali ke dapur, selamat bekerja."

Hela napas lega keluar dari bibir Hyungseob ketika Dongho sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia lalu segera menempati posisinya di balik meja kasir.

"Untung saja _hyung_ tidak marah." Gumamnya seraya menduduki kursinya, menunggu pelanggan lain datang. "Ini semua gara-gara si Woojin sialan itu!"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sebal ketika ingatan tentang kejadian yang membuat ia terlambat kerja kembali berputar di kepalanya.

.

.

 _Hyungseob tampak merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca wastafel, senyuman puas tersungging di wajah manisnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti kaosnya dengan hoodie hitam yang sudah dia siapkan tadi. Matanya kemudian melirik jam kecil yang tertempel di dinding kamar mandinya._

" _Jam 7 pagi, satu jam lagi sebelum cafe dibuka. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera sarapan dan berangkat."_

 _Setelah memeriksa kembali tampilannya di kaca, ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi diiringi senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Ya, Woojin aku akan berangkat bekerja, kau–" Seketika ucapannya berhenti dengan tangan yang masih memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutupnya._

 _Matanya membola melihat keadaan kamarnya yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Ranjangnya terlihat mengenaskan dengan bedcover yang sudah terlepas dari bednya, bantal serta bonekanya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai berikut dengan koleksi komiknya. Bungkus snack kosong tampak bertebaran di atas karpet yang kini tengah diduduki oleh sosok bersurai cokelat kemerahan, dan sosok itu tampak mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya._

" _A– APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU?!"_

 _Sekali lagi sebuah teriakan keras terdengar di rumah itu. Woojin yang tadinya sedang fokus memakan Cheese Rings seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyungseob. Lalu sebuah cengiran tidak bersalah muncul di wajahnya._

" _Aku kelaparan, jadi aku sedikit berkeliling di kamarmu dan menemukan semua ini." Ucapnya seraya kembali memakan Cheese Rings yang tersisa. "Ah, tadi aku mencoba untuk menggunakan kedua kakiku untuk berjalan, sayangnya aku terjatuh dengan berpegangan pada ranjangmu hingga membuat bedcovernya sedikit lepas."_

 _Jemari Hyungseob memijat keningnya perlahan. 'Belum sampai setengah hari dia disini tapi dia sudah menghancurkan kamarku dan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah di wajahnya!'_ _Suara geraman kesal keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Kedua netranya kembali menatap Woojin yang masih belum selesai dengan acara makannya. Ingin rasanya Hyungseob menjatuhkan lelaki itu dari balkon kamarnya saat ini juga, namun ia tidak mau menjadi buronan polisi karena sudah membunuh orang lain._

' _Sekarang lebih baik aku segera memberikannya baju, membereskan semua kekacauan ini, lalu berangkat kerja. Aku akan mengurus orang menyebalkan itu nanti.'_

 _Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera berjalan ke lemarinya dan memilih beberapa baju yang dirasa muat di tubuh woojin. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sweater dan celana pendek berbahan kain berukuran besar di tumpukan baju paling bawah. Kemudian ia menghampiri Woojin yang masih terduduk di lantai._

" _Pakai ini."_

 _Hyungseob melemparkan sweater dan celana itu ke sebelah Woojin, lalu ia segera membereskan segala kekacauan di kamarnya tanpa menunggu komentar dari lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang kini tengah memandangi benda di sebelahnya._

" _Aku tidak mau pakai celana."_

 _Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Woojin seketika membuat Hyungseob menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Woojin yang sedang memandangi celana berwarna abu-abu ditangannya. Kemudian sebuah perempatan kecil khas tokoh kartun yang sedang kesal muncul di dahi Hyungseob._

" _Ya! Kau pikir aku sudi melihat pantat telanjangmu dengan mata suciku sepanjang hari?!"_

" _Kau bisa lihat yang lain, bagian depan misalnya." Woojin menyeringai._

 _Rona kemerahan seketika muncul di pipi Hyungseob dengan kurang ajarnya._

' _What the...'_

 _Hyungseob mengumpat dalam hati, ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat terhenti dan berusaha mengabaikan Woojin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan. 'Tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti kucing jelek.' Ucapnya dalam hati._

 _Pekerjaan membersihkan kamar itu selesai dalam waktu 30 menit. Hyungseob mendesah puas melihat keadaan kamarnya yang kini kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak sengaja sepasang netranya menangkap angka yang tertera pada jam dinding, seketika matanya kembali membola._

" _Setengah 8?!"_

 _Suara pekikan terdengar dari bibir Hyungseob, ia segera menyambar tas ransel di atas meja belajarnya dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, namun sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba menyambar kakinya membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Aku ikut."_

 _Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya dan menemukan Woojin yang kini sudah memakai sweater pemberiannya tadi tengah memegangi sebelah kakinya dengan kedua tangan._

" _Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak bisa jalan?"_

" _Aku bisa merangkak."_

 _Hyungseob memutar matanya, 'Dasar keras kepala.' Pikirnya._

" _Kau akan menghebohkan seluruh penjuru kota dengan ekor dan telinga kucingmu itu. Lagipula merangkak di tengah keramaian itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus."_

" _Aku bisa menyembunyikan telingaku dengan topi dan ekorku kuselipkan dalam celana. Jadi, biarkan aku ikut."_

 _Sebuah perempatan kecil kembali muncul di dahi Hyungseob. "Tidak."_

 _Woojin menggeram kesal karena Hyungseob tidak mengijinkannya ikut ke cafe tempatnya bekerja. "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Tapi kau harus janji satu hal."_

 _Dahi Hyungseob berkerut. "Janji apa?"_

" _Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan manapun."_

 _Kekesalan Hyungseob semakin bertambah ketika mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Woojin. 'What?! Memang dia pikir dia siapa? Kekasihku?!'_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aish, aku dekat dengan siapa saja bukan urusanmu."_

 _Tatapan mata Woojin yang semula lembut berubah menjadi tajam setelah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hyungseob. Seketika tubuh lelaki bersurai hitam itu mematung ketika Woojin melayangkan tatapan tajam yang terasa memerangkap matanya._

' _A– Apa ini?'_

 _Hyungseob merasakan aura dominasi yang sangat pekat di ruangan itu, aura yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya satu inchipun, seakan-akan lelaki di depannya itulah yang mengatur segala gerak tubuhnya._

" _Kau itu_ _ **mateku, milikku.**_ _Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Paham?"_

 _Kalimat bernada tegas dan penuh penekanan itu masuk ke telinga Hyungseob, kepalanya mengangguk, tanda ia menyetujui pernyataan Woojin. Seketika tatapan tajam itu kembali melembut, senyuman manis kembali tersungging di wajah pria bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu._

" _Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan." Woojin melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Hyungseob._

 _Hyungseob kembali menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Karena, pertama, ia sudah sangat terlambat bekerja dan kedua, ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Woojin karena detak jantungnya menjadi tidak normal ketika lelaki itu menatapnya tadi._

 _Rasanya aneh... benar-benar aneh..._

.

.

" _Hello_ , aku mau pesan." Ucap seorang pria yang kini tengah berada di depan meja kasir seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya ketika suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian segera berdiri dari kursinya. _'Ah sial! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya.'_

"A– Ah maafkan aku." Tubuhnya membungkuk cepat. "Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

Pria di depannya itu tersenyum. "Satu _slice Apple Pie_ dan _Hot Cappucino_ makan ditempat. Kemudian satu _Vanilla Latte_ ukuran sedang, dibawa pulang."

Jemari ramping itu dengan sigap mencatat semua pesanan si pelanggan di komputernya. "Kuulangi, satu _slice Apple Pie_ , _Hot Cappucino,_ dan satu _Vanilla Latte_ ukuran sedang."

Pria di depannya tampak mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya 7500 won. Ah, atas nama siapa?"

"Joo Haknyeon." Jawab pria itu seraya meletakkan uang di atas meja kasir.

Hyungseob menuliskan nama Haknyeon di komputernya seraya memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin kasir. "Terimakasih Haknyeon- _ssi,_ mohon menunggu sebentar. Pesananmu akan segera diantar." Hyungseob menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya ketika menyerahkan struk pemesanan kepada Haknyeon.

Haknyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Hyungseob sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari meja kasir menuju salah satu meja yang kosong untuk menunggu pesanannya.

"Tampaknya lelaki itu menyukaimu."

Hyungseob terlonjak mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya seraya memegang dada kirinya. Pria yang baru saja menegur Hyungseob tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol Hyungseob.

"Astaga Jisung- _hyung!_ Aku tidak ingin mati muda karena serangan jantung! _Aish._ "

"Lebih baik kau lihat lelaki yang baru saja memesan menu." Pria bernama Jisung itu menolehkan kepala Hyungseob ke arah Haknyeon yang sialnya sedang menatap tepat ke arahnya. "Dia sering datang kemari dan selalu memperhatikan dirimu yang sedang bekerja."

"Kau berlebihan _hyung_. Di tempat ini ada banyak orang selain aku." Hyungseob memutar matanya mendengar pernyataan Jisung, salah satu biang gosip di cafe ini.

" _Ya!_ Pengamatanku ini tidak mungkin salah _eoh!_ Kau lihat buktinya sekarang, dia sedang menatapmu." Balas Jisung menggebu-gebu.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir yang terlihat _puffy_ itu. "Bisa saja dia tidak sengaja, atau bahkan dia sedang menatapmu yang saat ini tengah berkelakuan aneh. Ah! Sakit _hyung!_ "

Hyungseob memekik ketika dahinya mendapat jitakan yang sayangnya tidak pelan dari Jisung. "Kau harusnya bersyukur disukai oleh lelaki tampan sepertinya."

"Yatuhan... Kembalilah keasalmu _hyung_!" Hyungseob mendorong punggung Jisung ke arah dapur, kemudian kembali ke posnya, di meja kasir.

Jemari Hyungseob bergerak memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pening akibat menanggapi orang-orang yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Mulai dari Woojin si manusia kucing, lalu Jisung- _hyung_ penyandang ratu gosip di cafenya, setelah ini entah siapa lagi yang akan bertingkah menyebalkan padanya.

"Seobie- _hyung_ , tolong antarkan pesanan ini ya... Aku harus menuntaskan panggilan alam yang sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi."

Pria yang sedang membawa nampan itu terlihat meloncat-loncat kecil seraya menggigiti bibirnya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

Hyungseob segera menerima nampan itu. "Cepat cepat! Sebelum keluar disini!". Pria dengan nametag bertuliskan "Euiwoong" itu mengangguk dan segera berlari ke bagian belakang cafe.

"Ada-ada saja, untung belum keluar disini." Hyungseob menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan meja kasir untuk mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan.

"Meja nomor 7." Ia bergumam seraya mencari-cari nomor meja pemilik pesanan itu. Matanya menangkap papan kayu kecil yang bertuliskan angka tujuh di atas meja yang sedang ditempati oleh orang yang disebutkan oleh Jisung tadi.

Orang bernama Haknyeon itu tengah menatap Hyungseob yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ia lalu tersenyum ketika Hyungseob sampai di depan mejanya.

" _Apple Pie_ dan _Hot Cappucino_." Perlahan piring dan cangkir dipindahkan ke atas meja. " _Vanilla Latte_ bisa di ambil di counter sebelah kasir nanti, selamat menikmati." Hyungseob membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Ah, tunggu!" Dengan sigap Haknyeon meraih tangan Hyungseob, mencegahnya agar tidak pergi. Hyungseob membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Haknyeon.

"Umm... ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa aku boleh tahu namamu? Kau... tidak memakai nametag seperti yang lainnya."

"Ah, namaku Ahn Hyungseob, aku memang jarang memakai nametag saat bekerja." Jeda sejenak. "Jika tidak ada lagi, aku akan kembali bekerja, pelanggan lain menungguku."

"Kurasa tidak ada. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu Hyungseob- _ssi._ "

Ucapan lelaki itu hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Hyungseob, kemudian ia segera kembali ke meja kasir untuk melayani pelanggan lain yang sudah menunggu.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. "Ahn Hyungseob." Gumamnya seraya meminum _Cappucino_ nya perlahan.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat, tandanya shift Hyungseob baru saja berakhir dan digantikan oleh Jinyoung. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah mengganti seragam kerjanya di _locker room_ , bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Seketika ia teringat jika sesosok manusia kucing bernama Park Woojin saat ini sedang ada di rumahnya, sendirian.

"Semoga rumahku masih dalam keadaan utuh saat aku sampai nanti." Hyungseob mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan tergesa kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau tampak terburu-buru, ada janji dengan seseorang?" Dongho menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Hyungseob yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Aku ingin memastikan rumahku selamat dari kehancuran! Aku pulang dulu _hyung!_ "

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Hyungseob sudah menghilang dari pandangan Dongho yang saat itu tengah memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengangkat kardus berisi persediaan tepung ke dapur.

Hyungseob terlihat berlari keluar dari cafe, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan rumahnya. Mungkin ia masih rela membereskan kamar yang berantakan seperti tadi pagi, namun jika seluruh isi rumahnya yang berantakan, sungguh Hyungseob tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Beberapa kali tubuhnya menyenggol orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, namun Hyungseob tidak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan kesal yang dilayangkan padanya. Rumah menjadi prioritasnya saat ini. Ia bersumpah jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada rumahnya, ia akan mengubur Woojin hidup-hidup.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Napas Hyungseob terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar karena lelah, ia membuka pagar rumahnya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah dan mengunci kembali pagar besi itu.

Helaian hitamnya terlihat menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang dibanjiri oleh peluh. Hyungseob segera membuka pintu rumahnya yang memang sengaja tidak ia kunci, kemudian memasuki rumah itu dengan hati-hati.

Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruang tamu seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

' _Ruang tamu selamat, semoga ruangan lainnya juga selamat.'_

Hyungseob kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. "Sepi sekali." Gumamnya, kepalanya menengok ke arah ruang tengah yang juga masih terlihat rapi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur yang juga kosong.

"Ah kemana manusia kucing itu? Apa dia sedang tidur?" Ucapnya seraya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol jus, ia lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Ah biar saja, lagipula kenapa aku harus mengurusi dia."

Hyungseob segera meneguk jus yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Seketika jus yang belum tertelan di mulut Hyungseob tersembur keluar dari mulutnya karena kaget dengan suara serta hembusan napas yang menggelitik telinganya. Dengan terbatuk ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Woojin yang tengah memunculkan cengirannya, tak lupa dengan ekor panjangnya yang bergerak-gerak aktif di belakang tubuhnya.

"K– Kau! _Aish!_ " Hyungseob mendongak, menghadapkan wajahnya pada Woojin. _'Tunggu, bukankah Woojin bilang jika dia tidak bisa berdiri?'_ Ia menundukkan kepalanya mengamati kaki-kaki Woojin, kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kruk yang sedang dipakai oleh Woojin.

"Darimana kau dapatkan tongkat kruk itu?"

"Ah ini? Aku menemukannya dibalik lemarimu. Jadi selama kau pergi tadi, aku belajar berdiri dengan tongkat ini, dan tada! Aku sudah bisa sedikit menggunakan kakiku."

Tongkat itu memang benar milik Hyungseob, dulu kakinya pernah terkilir cukup parah hingga harus menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan. Tapi tetap saja, Woojin tidak meminta ijin padanya untuk menggunakan tongkat itu.

Hyungseob mendengus. "Kau memakai barang orang tanpa ijin."

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membantuku berdiri, berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku sudah mau belajar berdiri secara autodidak."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja." Jawab Hyungseob malas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali memasukkan botol ke dalam kulkas.

Suara pekikan meluncur dari bibir Hyungseob ketika ia merasa ada yang meremas sebelah pantatnya. Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya pada pria bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang tengah menyunggingkan cengiran puasnya.

"Pantatmu lumayan juga. Aku suka itu."

"BERANINYA KAU BERLAKU TIDAK SENONOH PADAKU!"

Teriakan Hyungseob menggema di dapur berukurang sedang itu, disusul suara tendangan serta jeritan sakit dari Woojin.

"Akk! Ya! Ahk... masa depanku!"

Hyungseob meninggalkan dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan Woojin yang kini tengah menahan air matanya seraya memegang aset pribadinya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan manis dari Hyungseob.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Update update update hehe. Maafkan aku yang menyelipkan si Haknyeon dalam cerita ini XD. Sempet bingung mau nyelipin siapa dalam hubungan si Jinseob ini, dan akhirnya aku pilih Haknyeon setelah lihat foto dia yang lagi peluk Hyungseob.  
Sekali lagi, aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngefavorite, follow, dan review ff ini. Jangan bosen buat ngereview yaa, karena saran dan komentar kalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan ff ini. 

**Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	4. Chapter 4

" _BERANINYA KAU BERLAKU TIDAK SENONOH PADAKU!"_

 _Teriakan Hyungseob menggema di dapur berukurang sedang itu, disusul suara tendangan serta jeritan sakit dari Woojin._

" _Akk! Ya! Ahk... masa depanku!"_

 _Hyungseob meninggalkan dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan Woojin yang kini tengah menahan air matanya seraya memegang aset pribadinya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan manis dari Hyungseob._

.

.

.

 **Lost and Found**

 _Chapter 4_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Catboy!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Jinseob couple_

 _ **Park Woojin 23 y.o**_

 _ **Ahn Hyungseob 21 y.o**_

 _Rating: T++ to M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! –Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Hyungseob menatap puas pada lukisan yang baru saja ia selesaikan, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk. Semilir angin senja tampak membelai lembut surai kelamnya yang sebagian tertahan oleh _headband_ berwarna putih. Saat ini ia tengah berada di balkon kamarnya dengan sebuah kanvas yang terpasang pada _tripod_ kayu.

Lelaki itu tampak mengagumi hasil karyanya yang hanya dibuat selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Baru kali ini dia bisa menyelesaikan satu lukisan dalam waktu yang singkat, biasanya ia butuh waktu paling sedikit 5 jam untuk menyelesaikan satu karya. Tapi entahlah, mungkin hari ini moodnya sedang baik, jadi lukisan yang merupakan tugas kuliahnya itu bisa selesai dalam waktu cepat.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dipakainya. "Ternyata sudah jam 6 sore. Lebih baik aku mandi lalu membuat makan malam sambil menunggu lukisanku kering." Ujarnya lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai?! Aku lapaar"

Suara rengekan masuk ke gendang telinga Hyungseob yang baru saja masuk kamar. Ia melirik malas lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang kini tengah berguling-guling di atas karpet bulunya.

"Kau tidak lihat tanganku masih belepotan cat?"

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan."

Hyungseob menggeram kesal. Dia pikir dirinya itu siapa, seenaknya memerintah seperti majikan.

"Dengarkan aku Park Woojin–"

"Woojin-hyung saja, atau woojinnie."

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Hyungseob. "Baiklah kucing kampung, dengar–"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut kucing kampung?!" Telinga kucingnya menegak disusul dengan teriakan tidak terima.

"Berhenti memotong kalimatku!"

"Ah, atau panggil sayang saja." Woojin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Sayang sayang kepalamu! Sudahlah aku mau mandi, duduk diam disitu!"

"Oke sayang!"

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Yak!"

Hyungseob menyeringai puas ketika buku modul yang barusan dilemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Woojin. Persetan dengan sampulnya yang terkena cat dari tangannya, yang penting ia bisa memberi si cabul itu pelajaran. Ia berjalan santai ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan Woojin yang sedang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil mengumpat.

 _Poor_ Woojin.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Woojin terlihat berguling-guling di atas karpet untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Sesekali ia membetulkan celananya yang berulangkali _melorot_ turun karena pergerakan ekornya. Sudah 20 menit berlalu, tapi Hyungseob belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti wanita saja, pikirnya.

Berulangkali matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Woojin mendengus, telinganya tampak sedikit turun.

"Sebenarnya dia itu mandi atau melakukan apa _sih_!?" Umpatnya kesal, dia sangat kelaparan tapi orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu justru tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

Tangannya meraih kruk yang ia letakkan di sebelah ranjang, lalu berdiri dengan susah payah. Kakinya melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar mandi, ia berniat untuk mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandi itu dan menyuruh Hyungseob untuk segera keluar karena sungguh, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Cih, jangan-jangan dia sengaja melakukan ini padaku. Awas saja." Tangannya meraih gagang pintu kemudian membukanya.

Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang keluar dari _shower_ di dalam sana. Woojin perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan bernuansa abu-abu yang terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar mandi. Nampak sebuah _bathup_ berukuran sedang di pojok ruangan, wastafel dan kaca besar, kloset, lalu bilik _shower_ dengan kaca berembun di sudut lainnya.

"Ah, itu dia. Enak saja bersantai-santai mandi dan membuatku kelaparan."

Woojin bergegas menghampiri bilik shower itu, membuka kasar pintu kaca itu, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

" _Ya_! Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam sini? Aku menunggumu sampai kelaparan!"

Hyungseob yang tengah asik membilas tubuhnya terkejut mendengar suara Woojin yang berasal dari belakangnya, sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah kesal.

" _Y Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Cepat keluar!" Teriaknya seraya berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku lapar dan kau malah– Woah!"

Kruknya tergelincir ketika Woojin tidak sengaja menginjak lantai yang basah, tubuhnya seketika limbung ke depan.

BUGH!

"Akk!" Hyungseob menjerit ketika pantatnya yang tak berdosa mencium lantai dengan cukup keras, ditambah dengan berat tubuh Woojin yang jatuh menimpa dirinya. Ia membulatkan matanya menyadari posisinya yang, errr, tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur, kakinya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tubuh Woojin berada di tengah-tengahnya dan kepala yang berada tepat di atas perutnya.

" _Aish_! Lututku–" Woojin menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya hingga membuat helaian rambutnya yang basah menggesek permukaan lembut di bawahnya.

"Ah–" Hyungseob segera menutup mulutnya setelah sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa permisi. Tangannya segera mendorong kepala dengan surai cokelat kemerahan itu agar menjauh dari bagian perutnya yang sedikit sensitif.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku!"

"K– Kau! Menyingkir dari tubuhku bodoh!"

"Aku sedang berusaha! Aish!"

Woojin mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut, namun kembali tergelincir akibat lantai yang basah karena terus terguyur air _shower_ yang masih menyala. Alhasil kepalanya harus kembali bertubrukan dengan perut Hyungseob.

"Yahh!" Hyungseob memekik, tubuhnya sedikit mengejang karena geli, kakinya reflek merapat, menjepit tubuh Woojin.

"Sial! Lantainya licin sekali." Geraman kesal keluar dari bibir Woojin.

"K– Kau sengaja melakukannya?!"

"Berhenti menuduhku dan lebarkan kakimu sedikit. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Lelaki bersurai hitam segera melonggarkan kakinya, memberikan Woojin ruang untuk bergerak. Kepalanya sengaja ditolehkan ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Woojin beringsut mundur dengan cara merangkak agar tidak kembali tergelincir, segera menepi ke sisi lain yang tidak terkena guyuran _shower._

Hyungseob segera berdiri dan mematikan _shower_ nya, kemudian berlari keluar dari bilik _shower_ itu, meninggalkan Woojin yang masih setia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

" _Ya_ , setidaknya bantu aku berdiri dulu!"

Hyungseob mengabaikan protesan yang dilayangkan oleh Woojin, tangannya segera meraih handuk dan memasangnya di pinggang, lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih setia memerah. Sesekali ia melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tampak sedikit menegang.

' _Sial sial sial! Si bodoh itu...'_

Ia mengusak rambutnya kesal. Kesal pada Woojin yang mengintipnya saat mandi dengan seenakya, lalu kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa terangsang dengan mudah hanya karena perutnya tersentuh oleh Woojin.

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengingat kejadian laknat yang baru saja menimpanya. Bayangan Woojin yang basah kuyup tak luput dari ingatannya, rambut cokelat kemerahannya serta wajahnya yang basah, entah kenapa terlihat... seksi?

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak tidak tidak! Dia tidak seksi, dia hanya lelaki mesum yang kebetulan memiliki wajah tampan.

' _Eh? Tampan?'_

Ia memukul-mukulkan kepalan tanganya sendiri ke bagian kepalanya.

"Orang ini benar-benar membuatku gila."

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Bau wangi masakan menguar dari arah dapur yang menyambung dengan ruang makan. Terlihat dua orang dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang begitu kentara disana. Lelaki berambut gelap tampak sedang mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya, membelakangi lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan yang sedang duduk memperhatikan si rambut gelap dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ekor cokelatnya nampak berdiri tegak dan bergerak kesana-kemari.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya pasca kejadian tidak senonoh di kamar mandi tadi, Hyungseob memutuskan untuk menolong Woojin yang rupanya tengah susah payah merangkak dari bilik _shower_ menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia sebisa mungkin membantunya berjalan meski sedikit sulit mengingat tubuh Woojin yang lebih besar darinya. Kemudian mengeringkan rambut, telinganya yang berbulu, serta ekornya dengan _hairdryer_ diiringi dengan geraman-geraman kecil dari Woojin.

Dan saat itu juga Hyungseob tau jika ekor dan telinga Woojin itu sensitif, persis seperti milik kucing pada umumnya. Ia akan menggunakan dua benda itu sebagai balasan kalau-kalau Woojin macam-macam padanya. Kekehan jahat kemudian terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Hyungseob menghentikan kekehannya. "Ah tidak... tidak ada..." Kemudian ia berusaha menahan kekehannya yang akan keluar ketika bayang-bayang dirinya yang menyiksa Woojin kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Manis tapi bodoh, sayang sekali." Woojin menggumam seraya membaringkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja.

DRRT–

Getaran yang cukup kencang membuat lelaki yang tengah asik membaringkan kepalanya itu terkejut dan langsung mendudukkan diri. Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak mencari darimana asal bunyi getaran itu, matanya kemudian menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih benda itu, layarnya menampakkan deretan angka tanpa keterangan dan muncul bulatan hijau disana denga simbol telepon, pertanda telpon masuk.

"Ada yang menelponmu."

Hyungseob yang tengah sibuk menggoreng udang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak ada namanya, hanya deretan angka-angka saja."

"Biarkan saja, nomor tidak dikenal. Jika penting dia pasti–"

"Halo?"

"Yak! _Aish_!" Geraman kesal keluar dari bibir lelaki manis itu. Ia ingin sekali merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh adonan tepung yang cukup tebal dan waktu lama untuk membersihkannya.

" _Halo, apa benar ini nomor Ahn Hyungseob?"_

Woojin menutup bagian bawah ponsel itu tepat pada _speaker_ yang biasa digunakan untuk bicara ketika menelpon. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hyungseob.

"Namamu Ahn Hyungseob?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hyungseob. Woojin kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ya benar, siapa ini?"

Lelaki di seberang menghela napas lega. _"Aku Joo Haknyeon, aku mendapatkan nomor ini dari teman kerjanya."_

"Aa.. Ada perlu apa menelpon?"

" _Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengecek kebenaran nomor ini."_ Haknyeon tertawa kecil. _"Ah apa aku bisa bicara dengannya?"_

"Sayangnya dia sedang sibuk sekarang. Dia bilang tidak mau diganggu."

Woojin melirik ke arah Hyungseob yang baru saja menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat, penasaran dengan orang yang bicara dengan Woojin.

" _Sayang sekali..."_ Lelaki itu mendesah kecewa. _"Apa aku boleh menitipkan pesan padanya?"_

"Ya, silahkan."

" _Katakan saja padanya jika lelaki yang tadi menanyakan namanya di cafe menelpon. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi nanti."_

Woojin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, oke."

" _Ah, apa kau teman Hyungseob?"_

"Bukan. Aku kekasihnya. Semua pesanmu akan kusampaikan nanti, selamat malam."

Ia lalu memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan segera menghapus nomor itu dari riwayat telepon. Mata tajamnya menatap Hyungseob yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sepiring udang goreng di tangannya.

" _Ya,_ mengangkat telepon tanpa ijin, dasar tidak sopan." Sungut Hyungseob. "Siapa yang menelpon?" Ia meletakkan piring berisi udang itu di atas meja, kemudian duduk di depan Woojin.

"Katanya orang yang menanyakan namamu di cafe."

"Hum? Orang yang menanyakanku di cafe?" Lelaki bersurai gelap itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku ingat! Darimana dia dapat nomorku? Seingatku aku tidak memberikan kontakku padanya."

Woojin menggeram tidak suka. "Dia bilang dapat dari teman kerjamu."

"Teman kerja?" Hening sejenak, kemudian ungkapan kesal keluar dari bibir Hyungseob. " _Aish_ , pasti Jisung- _hyung_ yang ada dibalik semua ini!"

"Siapa dia?"

Hyungseob mendongakkan kepalanya ketika nada suara Woojin berubah dingin, matanya bertemu dengan iris gelap laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan pandangannya serasa terkunci oleh tatapan tajam Woojin. Entah kenapa Hyungseob merasa takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Siapa dia?" Woojin kembali bertanya.

"D– Dia hanya pelanggan di cafeku."

"Kenapa seorang pelanggan bisa dekat denganmu?"

"O– Orang itu hanya menanyakan namaku, d– dan kami tidak dekat."

"Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan orang bernama Haknyeon ini, mengerti?"

Nada bicara Woojin terdengar datar dan dingin. Ingin rasanya Hyungseob menimpali ucapan-ucapannya yang terasa mengintimidasi, tapi lidahnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya, sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Woojin.

"Mengerti, Ahn Hyungseob?"

Hyungseob segera mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, masih merasa gugup karena pandangan mata Woojin sama sekali tidak berpaling darinya. Suasana di ruangan itu tampak canggung, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa pakai sumpit, kau punya sendok?"

Mata yang sebelumnya menatapnya tajam, kini kembali berubah lembut seperti Woojin yang biasanya. Hyungseob mengangguk lagi, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke _counter_ dapur untuk mengambil sendok, kemudian kembali ke meja makan.

"I– Ini, sendokmu."

Woojin menerima sendok yang diberikan oleh Hyungseob. "Wah, kau cocok juga jadi istri yang manis, lebih baik begitu, daripada terus-terusan marah– Aduh!"

Hyungseob menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya puas, ia baru saja menjitak dahi Woojin hingga membuat lelaki itu memekik kesakitan.

"Aku bisa bodoh jika kau terus-terusan memukul kepalaku!"

"Cepat makan, atau kuhabiskan semuanya sendiri."

Woojin merengut kemudian mengalihkan atensinya ke meja makan, seketika wajah kusutnya berganti dengan wajah yang gembira ketika netra gelapnya melihat semangkuk besar udang goreng. Ekor berbulunya bergerak-gerak aktif, pertanda bahwa dia sedang senang.

Tingkah laku lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu tanpa sadar membuat Hyungseob tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Sadar jika sedang ditatap, Woojin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran.

Merasa ketahuan mengintip, Hyungseob segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura memperhatikan langit-langit dapur. Woojin tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan makannya, sementara Hyungseob sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginannya.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di cafe ketika hari Minggu. Memangnya kau libur?"

Terlihat Woojin sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan menyilangkan kaki, matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyungseob yang sedang sibuk membungkus hasil lukisannya dengan _plastic wrap_.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada berada di kamar Hyungseob. Setelah acara makan malam tadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kamar. Sebenarnya hanya Hyungseob yang ingin. Woojin hanya mengikuti saja karena tidak ingin sendirian, padahal ia ingin sekali menonton tv.

"Shiftku hanya sampai hari Sabtu. Aku jadi pengunjung biasa pada hari Minggu."

Woojin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas saja..."

"Selesai!" Hyungseob memandang puas hasil kerjanya. "Aahh.. besok aku bisa istirahat karena tugasku sudah selesai." Ujarnya seraya melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Jadi besok kau tidak ada kegiatan?"

"Tidak ada, aku mau tidur seharian. Hahahaha."

"Bukankah lebih sehat jika kau menghirup udara segar di luar daripada terus-terusan di kamar?"

Hyungseob langsung mendudukkan diri lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Woojin.

"Aku lelah karena beraktivitas seminggu penuh. Aku butuh tidur."

"Dasar pemalas."

Dahi Hyungseob berdenyut. "Daripada kau! Kucing mesum!" Balasnya tidak terima, jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Woojin yang kini tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Kali ini lelaki manis itu melemparkan bantalnya kearah Woojin, tapi sayang lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu berhasil menghindar.

"Ya tuhan... kau benar-benar menggemaskan Seobie."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Baik... baik... kau sangat menggemaskan sayang~" Woojin menyeringai jahil.

BUGH–

Lagi-lagi wajah lelaki berambut terang itu mendapatkan sebuah ciuman manis, kali ini dari sebuah bantal yang sengaja dilempar keras oleh si empunya.

"Makan itu sayang-mu." Hyungseob menyeringai puas ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Woojin.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu melempar benda-benda itu ke wajahku. Kau mau punya suami berwajah buruk rupa?"

"Memang siapa yang sudi jadi istrimu he?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Dalam mimpimu Park Woojin."

Woojin menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hyungseob memilih untuk mengabaikan pernyataan terakhir Woojin, tangannya meraih sebuah komik yang tersimpan di rak mini di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Woojin kembali merengut karena diabaikan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet berbulu itu kemudian berguling-guling tidak jelas.

" _Aish!_ Celana sialan!" Sebuah umpatan meluncur indah dari bibir Woojin, ia mendudukkan dirinya kemudian membetulkan celananya yang sedikit melorot.

Matanya melirik ke arah Hyungseob yang masih asik dengan komiknya.

"Hyungseob."

"Hum?" Hanya terdengar suara gumaman.

"Berikan aku celana yang berlubang di bagian belakang."

Seketika Hyungseob meletakkan komik yang sedang dibacanya dan memandangi Woojin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wah, kau ini benar-benar mesum ya? Dan tak kusangka kau adalah seorang _bottom_."

" _Bottom_ katamu?! Aku ini seme tulen!."

"Lantas? Kenapa kau minta celana yang berlubang di bagian belakang jika bukan untuk... kau tau kan."

"Untuk ekorku bodoh! _Ish_ , lihat, siapa sekarang yang mesum."

Seketika wajah Hyungseob merona. "O– Oh. Mana aku tahu jika itu untuk ekormu!" Ia mencoba membela diri.

Woojin terkekeh pelan. "Celana pemberianmu selalu turun jika aku bergerak, aku harus membetulkannya sebelum benar-benar jatuh. Dan itu merepotkan."

"Kenapa harus aku yang membeli? Itukan kebutuhanmu."

" _Ya_ , aku belum punya uang. Aku akan bekerja jika nanti kakiku sudah bisa berjalan normal."

Hyungseob tampak berpikir, lebih tepatnya pura-pura berpikir.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memakainya daripada membuatku tidak leluasa bergerak." Ucap Woojin enteng.

" _Y– Ya_! Jangan coba-coba, membayangkan pantat hitammu saja aku tak sudi, apalagi melihatnya!"

"Siapa bilang pantatku hitam?!"

"Menurutku itu hitam titik!"

"Ck. Sekarang cepat putuskan! Kau mau membelikannya atau tidak?!"

"Baik! Baik! Akan kubelikan! Besok kita pergi untuk membelinya."

Woojin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ah, tapi apakah ada yang jual celana seperti itu?"

"Setahuku hanya wanita yang memakai benda-benda seperti itu."

"Aaa... kau suka menonton yang seperti itu ternyata." Woojin lagi-lagi menunjukkan seringainya.

"B– Bukan aku yang lihat! Aku hanya diberitahu temanku!" Wajah Hyungseob kembali merona.

"Benarkah? Ah aku tidak percaya..."

"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!"

Hyungseob meletakkan kembali komik yang dibacanya ke dalam rak, menyalakan lampu tidur di atas _nightstand_ sebelah ranjangnya, lalu mematikan lampu utama. Ia segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping ketika ia merasakan seseorang naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku?! Tidur di sofa!"

"Tidak mau, disana dingin." Woojin ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang tengah dipakai Hyungseob.

"Ck. Kau bisa ambil selimut di lemariku dan tidur dimana saja, asal tidak disini."

"Kubilang tidak mau."

Hyungseob menghela napasnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja karena ia lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan juga berdebat.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kau boleh tidur disini, tapi jaga– Yak!"

Hyungseob memekik ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya. Otomatis kakinya bergerak, menendang kesana-kemari berusaha membebaskan diri.

" _Aish!_ Diam sedikit– Akh! Ekorku!"

Malam itu suara teriakan juga makian terdengar dari dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti dan tertidur pulas karena lelah.

Dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

Update Update~~  
Terimakasih yang udah mau sabar nungguin updatetan ff ini, hehe. Makasih juga bagi yang udah nyempetin baca dan udah nge-follow, favorite, dan review.  
Tanpa readernim sekalian apalah arti ff receh ini XD.  
Aku selalu menunggu review readernim sekalian, jadi jangan lupa review yaa!  
See you in next chapter!

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Baiklah. Malam ini kau boleh tidur disini, tapi jaga– Yak!"_

 _Hyungseob memekik ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya. Otomatis kakinya bergerak, menendang kesana-kemari berusaha membebaskan diri._

" _Aish! Diam sedikit– Akh! Ekorku!"_

 _Malam itu suara teriakan juga makian terdengar dari dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti dan tertidur pulas karena lelah._

 _Dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain._

.

.

.

 **Lost and Found**

 _Chapter 5_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Catboy!AU, Yaoi_

 _Main!Jinseob couple_

 ** _Park Woojin 23 y.o_**

 ** _Ahn Hyungseob 21 y.o_**

 ** _Joo Haknyeon 22 y.o_**

 _Rating: T to M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! –Buttermints-_

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai gelap tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika bias-bias cahaya matahari mulai menyusup lewat celah-celah tirai, sedikit menyilaukan matanya yang masih tertutup. Matanya kemudian membuka dan mulai mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang baru saja menyambutnya.

"Uhm... jam berapa sekarang–"

Tangannya berusaha meraih jam weker yang terletak di _nightstand_ , tapi gagal karena tubuhnya terasa sulit bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Ngg."

Terdengar sebuah suara erangan dari belakang tubuhnya, diikuti dengan lilitan tangan yang semakin mengerat pada perutnya. Tubuh kecilnya merinding ketika helaian rambut terasa menggesek bagian tengkuknya yang sensitif.

 _What the–_

Seketika ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah damai seseorang yang tengah terlelap, telinga kucingnya tampak terkulai lemas diantara helai rambut kemerahannya yang sedikit berantakan. Tak sadar netra gelapnya bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah orang itu, sejenak mengagumi figur yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan.

"Hmm."

Suara geraman rendah itu sontak menyadarkan Hyungseob dari kegiatan–mari mengagumi wajah Woojin–. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, kembali pada posisi awalnya yang menghadap ke arah _nightstand_.

' _Aku benar-benar sudah gila.'_ Kepalanya tampak menggeleng-geleng cepat dengan dua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah. _'Lebih baik aku segera bangun.'_

Tubuhnya tampak menggeliat-geliat pelan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat Woojin. Tapi semakin tubuhnya bergerak, semakin erat pula pelukan pada perutnya, seakan tak rela jika hangat tubuh Hyungseob itu meninggalkannya.

' _Aish, kucing sialan!'_

Lelaki manis itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tak mau menyerah, ia semakin gencar menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin segera terbebas dari tangan kekar yang memeluknya itu.

SRET–

"Ngh."

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Woojin ketika belahan pantat Hyungseob tak sengaja menggesek _morning erection_ nya. Tubuh Hyungseob mematung, seketika rona merah merambat naik ke wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan gundukan keras itu tepat di–.

"Kau membuatnya semakin keras."

Kepalanya sontak menoleh dan menemukan sebuah cengiran khas yang tercetak jelas di wajah Woojin. Belum sempat ia membalas kalimat itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di bawah Woojin dengan posisi wajah menghadap bantal.

" _Y– Ya_!"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya eh? Menggodaku saat tidur?" Dengan sigap tangan kekarnya menahan pergelangan tangan Hyungseob di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"L– Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum!" Tubuhnya berusaha meronta dari kungkungan lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Tidak mau~" Sebuah seringai kemenangan terbentuk di wajah Woojin, hidungnya mulai bergerak mengendusi tengkuk Hyungseob yang terekspos di depannya.

Tubuh Hyungseob kembali merinding ketika hembusan napas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. " _Yak!_ Jangan macam-macam!"

Dia mulai panik, matanya melirik ke sana kemari, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bebas dari laki-laki mesum ini. Seketika Hyungseob mendapatkan ide ketika netra gelapnya menangkap lengan Woojin yang berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menggigit lengan kanan Woojin kuat-kuat.

"Akk!"

Seketika pegangan itu terlepas diiringi oleh pekik kesakitan Woojin. Hyungseob segera mendorong tubuh besar itu dari atasnya hingga terlempar ke lantai. Ia segera bangun dari ranjang dan memandang nyalang lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengusap-ngusap pantatnya,

"Pantatkuu!"

"Rasakan itu! Dasar kucing mesum!" Hyungseob segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Woojin yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Ugh, untung saja dia tidak menendang _little_ Woojin lagi, jika sampai terkena, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berdiri selamanya." Sungutnya seraya memandangi adik kecilnya yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celana.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Woojin memandangi mangkok berisi sereal rasa coklat di depannya tidak semangat. Telinga berbulunya nampak terkulai dengan bibir yang sengaja dibuat merengut. Sesekali mata tajamnya beralih menatap Hyungseob yang tengah asik menyantap sepiring nasi dengan omelet tuna di atasnya.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau bisa makan omelet tuna sedangkan aku hanya dapat sereal? Tidak adil!" Protesnya kesal.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah berbuat tidak senonoh padaku." Jawab Hyungseob santai seraya menyuapkan omelet tuna ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Tapi kau dulu yang memulainya tadi!"

"Makan atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

Hyungseob mendesah malas. Mulai lagi, pikirnya. Entah kenapa orang yang menyatakan dirinya seme tulen ini suka sekali merajuk seperti anak kecil, benar-benar tidak pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar dan sedikit kekar itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengusir lelaki menyebalkan itu dari rumahnya, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Seperti perasaan kasihan? Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Cepat makan, kita pergi sebentarlagi."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu tak bergeming dari posisinya yang membelakangi meja, namun bisa dilihat jika telinga berbulunya tiba-tiba menegak ketika mendengar kata 'kita pergi sebentarlagi'. Tingkah lucu Woojin itu berhasil membuat bibir Hyungseob melengkungkan senyum.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah kalau–"

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan makan."

"Bagus." Senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Hyungseob. Ternyata mudah juga membujuk kucing ini, pikirnya. "Kau tadi sudah mandi kan?"

Woojin mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sereal. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil tasku dan kita berangkat." Hyungseob segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Netra gelap Woojin bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Hyungseob, sampai lelaki itu menghilang di tangga. Tangannya kembali menyuap sereal di mangkuknya, kemudian menghabiskan susu yang tersisa dengan cara mengangkat mangkuk lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak buruk." Ucapnya seraya meletakkan mangkok ke atas meja. "Tapi tetap lebih enak omelet tuna." Lelaki itu kembali menggerutu, ekornya terlihat bergerak-gerak pelan di belakang tubuhnya, namun gerutuan itu segera menghilang ketika matanya menangkap seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Kubereskan meja dulu, setelah itu berangkat."

Hyungseob segera membereskan meja makan, membawanya ke tempat cuci piring kemudian mencucinya. "Ah, lebih baik kau masukkan dulu ekormu ke dalam celana, kemudian selipkan pada salah satu kakimu."

"Tidak mau. Ekorku akan sakit karena tertekuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan sudah janji akan mengajakku."

"Ya sudah, cepat lakukan."

Sebuah gerutuan kembali meluncur dari bibir Woojin. Ia segera berdiri dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada meja, kemudian sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan ekornya ke dalam celana. Dahinya mengernyit, merasa tidak nyaman karena pergerakan ekornya terhambat.

"Duduk sebentar."

Entah sejak kapan Hyungseob sudah berada di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah beanie hat berwarna hitam. Woojin hanya duduk diam ketika lelaki bersurai gelap itu memasangkan beanie hat di kepalanya. Hyungseob tampak merapikan sedikit helai kemerahan Woojin, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman puas muncul di wajahnya.

"Manis."

"Hum?" Hyungseob mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau manis hehe." Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah tampan Woojin.

Lelaki yang masih berdiri itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang mendadak muncul di pipinya dengan kurang ajar.

"K– Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya terbata, tangannya segera meraih tas di atas meja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendului Woojin yang masih duduk manis di kursinya.

" _Ya!_ Tunggu aku! _Aish!_ "

Woojin bergegas mengambil tongkat kruknya, kemudian menyusul Hyungseob yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika dirinya sudah berada di pintu depan. Matanya memandangi Hyungseob yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggunya untuk menyusul.

"Aku pakai apa?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sepasang sandal di sana."

"Sandal?" Matanya beralih menatap sepasang sandal berwarna hitam yang ada di depannya. "Aku tidak mau pakai ini!"

"Ya tuhan Park Woojin, hanya itu satu-satunya yang muat di kaki gajahmu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kaki gajah?!" Sahut Woojin tidak terima.

"Cepat pakai! _Aish!_ "

"Tidak mau. Kecuali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_."

Kepala Hyungseob berdenyut. "Cepat! Ini hari Minggu, mall akan ramai jika kita berangkat terlalu siang."

"Tidak mau."

Pada akhirnya lelaki bersurai gelap itu memilih mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Woojin. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga akibat terjebak keramaian di mall.

"Baiklah, Woojin- _hyung_. Cepat pakai sandalmu, lalu kita berangkat."

"Begitu lebih baik." Woojin kembali menunjukkan cengirannya, ia segera memakai sandal hitam itu kemudian menyusul Hyungseob yang sudah menunggunya di luar. "Jadi, kita naik apa? Bus?"

"Tidak. kita akan naik mobil."

Woojin melemparkan pandangan tidak percayanya pada lelaki yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah. "Kau punya mobil?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya seraya memasukkan kunci rumah ke dalam tas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dari kantongnya. "Tolong bukakan gerbangnya, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi."

"Oke!"

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

Sejak berangkat dari rumah, lelaki bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu tak bosan menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Sesekali gumaman kagum terlontar dari bibirnya, seakan-akan pemandangan yang berupa deretan pertokoan dan gedung itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat bangunan tinggi saja."

"Memang tidak. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di desa yang sangat jauh dari sini, saat jadi kucing pun mataku tak bisa melihat dengan bebas seperti sekarang."

"Hmmm..."

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan perubahanku ini." Woojin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyungseob. "Malam itu aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun padamu, hanya tidur di sebelahmu, lalu aku sudah menjadi manusia saat bangun."

"Kau bertanya padaku pun percuma, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang itu, _aish_."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Lelaki yang tengah menyetir itu tak bergeming. Jujur saja ia penasaran kenapa Woojin bisa berubah menjadi manusia dalam waktu kurang dari 24jam, padahal ia tak melakukan apapun padanya. Saat itu Woojin bilang bahwa dia adalah matenya, apa faktor itu yang merubahnya menjadi manusia? Kalaupun iya, kenapa dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia? Lalu apa benar jika lelaki menyebalkan bernama Park Woojin ini matenya?

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Suara berat Woojin berhasil menyadarkan Hyungseob yang saat itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"A– Aku tak apa." Jawabnya seraya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Woojin tampak memperhatikan Hyungseob sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menaruh atensinya pada objek yang berada di luar jendela.

"Woahh... sudah sampai!" Lelaki bersurai terang memekik senang ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai memasuki area mall. Mobil hitam itu tampak meluncur memasuki tempat parkir yang ada di _basement_. Kondisi parkiran yang lengang membuat Hyungseob lebih leluasa untuk memilih _spot_ parkir yang dekat dengan pintu keluar agar tidak perlu lama-lama mengantri saat pulang nanti.

Hyungseob membuka sabuk pengamannya setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan sempurna. Tak lupa ia memakai ranselnya sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil, disusul oleh Woojin setelahnya. Pemilik surai gelap itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju _lift_ , meninggalkan Woojin yang tengah sibuk membenarkan celananya di belakang.

"Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dibeli." Hyungseob mendengus. "Pengeluaranku jadi membengkak karena– he? Kemana dia?" Ujarnya bingung ketika tidak mendapati sosok Woojin di sebelahnya.

" _Ya!_ Tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Netranya menangkap wajah masam Woojin yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Cepatlah sedikit _eoh_! Kau bisa hilang jika tertinggal."

"Kau pikir mudah berjalan dengan tongkat?!"

Hyungseob memutar matanya malas. "Ya ya aku minta maaf."

"Menyebalkan."

"Ayo masuk, nanti kau tertinggal lagi."

Woojin melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ menyusul Hyungseob yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam _lift_ , Hyungseob tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan Woojin yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki manis itu. Seandainya saja telinganya tidak terhalang oleh _beanie hat_ , kita bisa melihat sepasang telinga berbulu yang kini terkulai di kepalanya, Woojin sangat tidak suka diabaikan.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

"Semuanya 35000 won." Ucap seorang wanita seraya menyodorkan _paperbag_ kepada lelaki bersurai gelap di depannya. Lelaki itu tampak memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang langsung diterima oleh si wanita. "Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di tempat kami." Wanita itu tampak memberikan uang kembalian dan juga sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang. Kerutan-kerutan tipis seketika menghiasi dahi lelaki manis itu, matanya tampak memperhatikan kotak persegi berwarna hitam di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi ini apa?"

"Hari ini toko kami sedang mengadakan _couple event_. Jadi setiap pasangan yang datang akan mendapat sepasang gelang gratis dari kami."

"Pasangan? Tapi aku–" Ucapannya seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang tiba- tiba melingkari pinggangnya, disusul dengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"Sudah selesai? Aku lapar Seobie~."

 _Hell_.

Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang tadi disebut sebagai 'pasangannya' oleh si penjaga kasir yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum. Hyungseob segera mengambil kotak hitam itu kemudian menggeret Woojin keluar dari toko, tidak peduli dengan pekikan kaget Woojin serta tatapan gemas yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Oh ayolah, ada alasan kenapa Hyungseob memutuskan untuk menggandeng Woojin sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di mall ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu Woojin mendadak hilang ketika Hyungseob sibuk memilih sepatu di sebuah counter, terang saja hal itu membuatnya panik setengah mati dan langsung pergi mencarinya di seluruh sudut mall. Ia baru bisa bernapas lega ketika iris hitamnya menemukan lelaki bersurai terang itu di area _kidzone_ , tengah asik memperhatikan anak kecil bermain. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan gandengannya kecuali saat memilih barang dan memastikan bahwa Woojin ada di sebelahnya, namun sekarang dia baru sadar jika orang-orang akan menyalah artikan maksud baiknya itu–

–dengan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi memiliki kekasih narsis dan mesum macam Park Woojin, yah meski sebenarnya Woojin memiliki wajah yang lumayan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau. Ia masih sayang tubuh dan tentu saja _hole_ –

' _Aish, apa yang kupikirkan.'_ Kepalanya tampak menggeleng-geleng cepat dengan tangan yang masih menggeret Woojin.

"Perutku memang lapar tapi bisakah kau tidak menyeretku seperti ini?!"

Hyungseob tidak merespon protesan kesal yang dilontarkan oleh Woojin. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _food court_ dan segera menghampiri meja kosong yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Woojin mengeluarkan napas lega ketika langkah kaki Hyungseob mulai melambat. Sungguh, kakinya terasa sakit akibat dipaksa untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Hyungseob.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi, kakiku sakit." Gerutunya seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kemudian meluruskan kakinya.

"Maaf, aku tadi sebal dengan wanita penjaga kasir itu."

"Tapi jangan melampiaskannya padaku, _ck_!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Hyungseob mendelikkan matanya kesal.

"Kakiku seperti mati rasa tahu! _Ish!_ "

Sial, Hyungseob baru ingat jika lelaki di depannya ini berjalan menggunakan tongkat, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Ia memandangi kaki jenjang Woojin di bawah meja, kemudian kembali memandang wajah masam lelaki bersurai terang itu.

"Kau boleh beli makanan apa saja yang kau mau."

Sebuah cengiran lebar seketika terbit di wajah tampan itu. "Benarkah?"

"Uhum. Katakan saja kau ingin apa, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu aku mau _fish burger_!" Jarinya menunjuk salah satu _counter_ makanan.

"Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Itu saja, yang ukuran besar."

Hyungseob mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Itu saja? Minum?"

"Minum? Sama denganmu."

"Oke. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali." Woojin tampak menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu segera beranjak dari kursinya setelah memastikan dompetnya aman di dalam kantong.

Woojin mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa pergi berdua dengan Hyungseob dalam wujud manusianya, meskipun tadi sempat dibuat kesal karena tingkah menyebalkan lelaki manis itu. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona _mate_ nya itu.

Senyum di wajahnya semakin mengembang ketika netranya menemukan makhluk manis bertubuh _montok_ yang sedang mengantri di salah satu _counter_. Woojin tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi sosok itu sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, wajah manisnya, tubuh montoknya, juga pantat gendut yang seakan minta diremas itu, lelaki tampan itu mendadak cekikikan di kursinya. Sudah dapat dipastikan otak mesumnya mulai memunculkan bayangan yang aneh-aneh.

"Tawamu terdengar menakutkan."

Suara bernada sindirian itu sontak membuyarkan imajinasi liar Woojin, kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati Hyungseob yang sudah duduk di depannya lengkap dengan beberapa bungkus makanan serta 2 cup minuman.

"Ini milikmu." Hyungseob menyodorkan sebungkus _fish burger_ ukuran besar dan 1 cup cola.

"Woah! Terimakasih!" Mata Woojin terlihat berbinar melihat makanan di depannya, tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera memakan _burger_ miliknya. Sebuah desahan puas terlontar dari bibirnya ketika rasa gurih ikan menyapa indera perasanya.

Bibir _plushy_ milik Hyungseob membentuk sebuah senyuman di sela-sela kunyahannya. Iris gelapnya tak lepas memandangi lelaki yang tengah menikmati _fish burger_ nya dengan antusias. Terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi memuji-muji kucing mesum ini. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan _chicken burger_ nya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadanya.

"Hyungseob?"

Dua orang lelaki yang tengah menikmati makanannya itu kompak mendongakkan kepalanya. Sosok yang tengah di tatap itu tampak melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Hyungseob. Lelaki bersurai gelap tampak mengamati sosok yang baru saja menyapanya, ia merasa pernah melihat orang itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Sepertinya kau lupa padaku." Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku Joo Haknyeon, pria yang di cafe waktu itu."

"Joo Haknyeon? Ah kau yang menelponku semalam?"

Haknyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Boleh aku–"

"Tidak. Duduklah di tempat lain."

Ucapan bernada sarkas itu membuat Haknyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki besurai terang yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Haknyeon balas menatap Woojin dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis. Hyungseob hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan dua lelaki yang sedang melakukan 'perang tatap' itu, ia bisa melihat percikan api di tengah-tengah tatapan mereka. Demi daster doraemon milik Daehwi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"E– Ekhm."

Tatapan itu seketika terputus dan sekarang atensi keduanya mengarah pada Hyungseob yang sedang berusaha meredakan rasa gugupnya. Aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh Haknyeon dan Woojin sejak tadi sukses membuat nyalinya menciut hingga membuatnya tak berani menatap salah satu diantara mereka.

"Tak apa, kau boleh duduk disini."

Senyum kemenangan seketika terbit di wajah Haknyeon, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Hyungseob.

"Terimakasih."

Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan kepala menunduk, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan iris gelap Woojin yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Haknyeon yang tersenyum sumringah sambil mengajak Hyungseob mengobrol, Woojin tampak mengerutkan setiap sisi wajahnya. Tangannya tampak mengepal erat di atas meja, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk melemparkan lelaki genit berambut _caramel_ itu ke lantai dasar. Jika emosinya divisualisasikan, kita akan melihat api yang berkobar-kobar tepat di kepalanya. Keadaan Woojin saat ini mirip seperti salah satu peribahasa terkenal, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sudah cemburu diabaikan pula.

"Aa... Jadi kau tidak bekerja di hari Minggu." Haknyeon tampak mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu siapa pemuda yang bersamamu ini?" Bisiknya.

"Ah... Um... Namanya Park Woojin, dia tinggal denganku."

"Tinggal denganmu?"

"Uhum."

Lelaki itu tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi temanmu bilang kau tinggal sendirian."

"Awalnya aku memang tinggal sendirian, lalu Woojin datang dan akhirnya tinggal denganku."

"Jadi... apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Mmm... Bukan."

Akhirnya Haknyeon bisa bernapas lega setelah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak semalam. Ia sampai tidak bisa tidur ketika lelaki bersurai terang di depannya itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Hyungseob semalam, tapi setelah ini tidurnya akan kembali nyenyak dengan Hyungseob yang mampir di mimpinya, seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Seobie kita pulang sekarang, kakiku sudah pegal."

"A– Ah, kalau begitu aku akan cuci tangan dulu. Tanganku lengket."

"Jangan lama-lama."

Hyungseob tampak menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak menuju wastafel yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sepeninggal Hyungseob, suasana diantara dua lelaki tampan itu nampak hening.

"Ternyata kau bukan kekasihnya." Haknyeon memecah keheningan itu.

Woojin tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa bocah ini sedang menantangnya?

Lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu tersenyum, tatapannya kini mengarah pada Woojin. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir semalam."

"Dengarkan aku tuan Joo Haknyeon." Woojin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ahn Hyungseob adalah **_mateku_** yang berarti dia hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang. Jadi, sebelum kau kecewa karena hasil yang tidak sesuai harapan, lebih baik kau jauhi dia, mulai sekarang."

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, tak ada yang bisa melarangku dekat dengannya kecuali tuhan dan orangtua Hyungseob."

"Keras kepala."

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Woojin menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Lelaki manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Haknyeon- _ssi_ kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Haknyeon melemparkan senyumnya.

"Kau jug– _Yah!_ "

Hyungseob memekik ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Woojin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Woojin pelan-pelan, _aish._ " Kakinya masih berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Woojin.

"Jika setelah ini mataku kembali menemukanmu bicara dengannya, aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya sampai dia mati kehabisan darah."

"A– Apa maksudmu."

Langkah Woojin tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuhnya seketika berbalik, menatap Hyungseob tepat pada kedua matanya. Sekali lagi, Hyungseob merasa tubuhnya membeku ketika iris hitamnya bertemu dengan milik Woojin.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi bahwa kita adalah **_mate_** aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu, termasuk lelaki genit bernama Haknyeon itu." Lelaki itu menatap lekat manik hitam Hyungseob. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau milikku. Jelas?"

Belum sempat Hyungseob merespon pernyataan itu, tangannya sudah kembali ditarik oleh Woojin, ia kembali sibuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Woojin agar tidak terseret di belakangnya.

' _Aish! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini!'_

.

.

 _TBC_

Update update~.

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia menunggu updatetan ff ini, semoga readernim sekalian nggak kecewa dengan chapter ini huhuhu..

Jujur aku sedikit nggak fokus pas bikin ini karena kemarin sibuk rebutan jadwal kuliah di website kampus XD.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku bakalan berusaha bikin plot yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Terimakasih buat readernim yang udah follow, favorite, dan yang masih setia ngereview, terimakasih banyakk!

Kutunggu review-review selanjutnya~

See you in next chapter!

NB: Bagi Guanho shipper yang lagi kangen sama anak-anak ayam, monggo, bisa ditengok ff _buttermints_ satu lagi yang judulnya **Rumor**. #maafpromosilagi

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


End file.
